Lights, Camera, Action!
by Prime627
Summary: Recordmaster has left his DJ post in favor of producing movies. Who doesn't love a good movie? Everything is going according to plan until a confused officer stumbles on stage and becomes part of the movie, and loses part of herself to the mech she hates the most.
1. Chapter 1

**When this idea came to me, it caught my attention and played with my brain for hours, never letting me be. Apparently it was a challenge, and I don't mind if this somehow gets into that challenge. When I was prompted, apparently no one seemed to want to jump at it, but this** _ **won't go away**_ **, so here it goes.**

There was more than one way to charge bots up to breed. You could physically stimulate them, but that often came across wrong and resulted in either a slap in the face or something that looked like rape, which charged almost every mech and most of the femmes whether they admitted it or not.

Recordmaster, formerly Cybertron's number one DJ, was in charge of the _movin' pitchers_ , as he had learned from Earth during his favorite time periods. Those _pitchers_ tended more towards either horror or what Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime himself would deem _very very dirty_ or _inappropriate_ , the latter using their words, the former paraphrasing.

The former DJ was interested in making the scariest and dirtiest films. If Ultra Magnus or Optimus showed up to see it, Recordmaster deemed it a flop and gave everyone their refund, even if the bots leaked fluid.

And he was popular. There were no scripts, only a plot the actors and actresses had to know by spark. That made the screams, gasps, grunts, pain, and moans real and believable. Anyone was allowed to make an appearance in the movie, but Recordmaster had his limits during his movies. If someone was making the movie a mess, he cut them out and redid it. In his movies, though, no one actually died. They put dummies in place of the hunted in the films, and if it was a rape scene, the femme would look like a pleasure drone and they'd kill one of the Vehicons that were extremely loyal to the Decepticon cause, even after the war was over for eons. The term _Death By Movie_ was heard often on the street, and caused either shudders or giggles.

Now he was working on a film to arouse mechs and femmes alike. It featured a pretty femme officer being raped by two "punks". Recordmaster was sitting in his office with the "punks".

Sideswipe was looking over the one-paged plot. In a horror, there were multiple pages, things to get right and points to hit perfectly, but if it was intended to arouse femmes and mechs, it had only one point:

MAKE IT REAL.

To do this, the two punks had to be familiar with each other. Sideswipe met up with his brother, Sunstreaker, who was prowling Iacon when Recordmaster asked the red mech to comm him in. Since they were brothers, that made everything so much easier.

"Now," Recordmaster said as he watched the two brothers lounge on the couch. They were perfectly relaxed, as he desired. They were very attractive and couldn't believe that they were still looking for a mate. It made since that they were in his office with that plot in their servos, though. They wanted to get noticed by the opposite sex.

They looked up from the page and Recordmaster continued.

"Because we want this real and believable, I won't tell you who the femme is or what she looks like. You just have to know she'll play innocent, though she has been in films like this before. She is very good at protraying innocence, and I know you will agree."

Sideswipe nodded in understanding, elbowing his brother. "Come along, then. We start today?"

"She will walk through the back door to the stage, and until then, be yourselves. Graffiti something on the stage, something that I won't cause me to be mad. Got it?"

They did. Everyone knew what happened if Recordmaster got mad, and they did not want to be twisted into a pretzel.

 **ooo**

Strongarm was told to guard the theatre because some film was being shot and Recordmaster was tired of bots wandering in and taking up roles that turned a horror into a comedy. She was told to walk in to Recordmaster's office whenever she felt was an hour to get paid, in which time the film would be over and she would ruin nothing, but she arrived earlier than she thought, and instead of trying to do the math, she figured she could just walk in and avoid the stage area and the camera all together.

She couldn't have been more wrong. She was not an actress, not familiar with the stage. She was an officer, and she liked to think she followed rules and directions.

So when her internal clock told her an hour had passed, she walked in. The dirty film must have ended, because she heard Sideswipe's voice. She crept closer, wanting to see what role he was having. _He better be in a horror,_ she thought, and she moved close enough so that the light barely touched her pede.

But she was seen. She could see it in Sideswipe's optics. He elbowed a golden mech and they stood up.

"Well, well, well, look at this pretty little thing," Sideswipe purred.

Strongarm froze. Was he not in a movie? This couldn't be a horror. She had seen them on Earth, and they were a lot more...horrifying. This seemed almost playful: props set up to look like a shop, a hydrant...looked like some street in Iacon. What was Sideswipe _doing_?

"She is pretty flashy. I'd hate for her to ruin her finish with what we have planned for her." Sunstreaker. The name jumped into Strongarm's processor as if someone had said it.

"Mhm," Sideswipe grunted. He pushed Strongarm down, who was rather limp despite the tiny tremors working through her body. Fear. Sideswipe could smell it, and he smirked.

Recordmaster was right. This femme had good acting skills, and he was _totally_ blown away that the actress was Strongarm! He didn't know she got around a lot.

They got to work, making small comments about how lovely she was, how they had to work fast before her partner came looking for her. All the while, Strongarm was mewing and begging them to stop and go away.

 _This can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening thiscan'tbehappeningthiscan'tbehappening!_

Sideswipe had called dibs on her valve, and he worked his spike into her. There was a tearing sound and a burst of Energon as her seal popped and she wailed, arching into him and crying out until Sunstreaker eased his spike into her mouth.

"Don't bite. I just had that cleaned and polished." Sunstreaker patted her cheek, thrusting into her mouth and down her throat. Sideswipe rolled his optics.

"You treat your spike like a piece of jewelry."

"You treat it like a weapon." Sunstreaker reached across and grabbed his brother's audio, tugging hard. "Don't sass me, brother. I'm not against totalling your frame."

Sideswipe bared his denta and thrusted up into Strongarm, who was squirming and kicking and wailing around his brother's spike. "She really is innocent. I thought all you bad-girl officers were popped upon entry of the Academy."

Strongarm squeezed her optics shut, tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't asked for this, hadn't planned on this. She was interested in Bumblebee, dreamed of cuddling up into Optimus, but instead, she was being raped on a stage by two mechs who didn't even pique her interest! Why was Primus so cruel?

Sideswipe quivered until he overloaded, something that always amused his brother to no end. Sunstreaker overloaded soon after, kissing Strongarm on the mouth while she swallowed his coding.

Recordmaster filmed the last couple of seconds before he turned off the camera and went back to process what he had filmed, so he missed the plot twist.

"I'm here!" A femme dressed up in an officer's uniform with a belt holding all sorts of gadgets paraded in, stopping when she saw Strongarm laying on the floor under Sideswipe, Sunstreaker wiping at his spike. All three stared at her as her shoulders dropped and her bottom lip pushed out in a pout. "Am I too late?"


	2. Chapter 2

Strongarm glared at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who apologized with words, offered hugs, and sweet Energon while they watched her round belly that carried twins. She was furious, and hurt. She refused them, but they kept coming back, begging forgiveness.

She soon caved, knowing she needed the mechs to help her once the sparklings were born. She laid down for Sideswipe to lay on her left and Sunstreaker laid on her right, both of their servos rubbing her belly slowly.

The sparklings inside were femmes. They paddled their pedes and pushed each other around, but stilled whenever they heard their sire and their uncle nearby. Strongarm never left their sides, and when they were stopped in public, she held her ground.

"It's unhealthy to have _two_ sires" "What were you thinking when you did this" "How could you possibly allow this to happen" were greeted with grins and purrs, and three servos fell to Strongarm's belly as they said _They are our responsibility now_.

Optimus was proud of them, and he often walked with them. His large size and their small ones made them look like his children, and that often got crueler remarks that Optimus met with bared denta and a warning growl.

Strongarm refused to show her face in public, and she often laid in Optimus' lap while the twins stroked her belly.

"They are nearly here now," Optimus whispered into her helm. He shifted her, smiling softly down at her. "Unless you are uncomfortable, we do not require a medic."

She nodded and she smiled softly down at her belly, touching it with both servos. Optimus' servos covered her own and he smiled tenderly down at her.

"Can Bumblebee be here?" She blinked up at Optimus, who looked at the twins down at her pedes. "Can he?"

Sideswipe tapped his comm immediately. Bumblebee was en route as soon as he heard the news.

He arrived later, holding towels and a bucket of water. Optimus purred a thank you and the former warrior sat down next to his former leader. Optimus stroked his helm.

Strongarm felt the first contraction and she yelped, grabbing for servos, of which there were plenty. She blinked thankfully up at all the mechs surrounding her and she purred gently until the next contraction hit her.

The sparklings were distressed, and Sideswipe rubbed her belly to let them know everything was going to be okay. "You're just in for a tight squeeze, that's all."

The mechs around them waited until Sunstreaker chirped for Bumblebee to look. A golden helm was working its way into the world, and Bumblebee patted Strongarm's knee. She was panting and purring weakly.

"First one is yellow," Bumblebee purred. He sat between the twins, who had their optics glued to the helm until the face was visible.

"It's beautiful!"

"Look at that!"

Optimus patted the young femme's helm, making her look up at him. "You are such a young femme, and should not have to experience this at this time, but I am proud of you. You have not uttered a scream or a cry. This does not pain you?"

"It will pain me more if they are wounded and I cannot care for them," Strongarm whispered.

The first sparkling was femme, with yellow armor and black servos and pedes with a silver face. Sunstreaker latched onto her, holding her close and muffling the baby's cries while Strongarm struggled to see her creation. But the next femme was soon coming free, as if it had held onto its sibling's ankle until the very end, and that thought was confirmed when they saw her blue servo first.

Sideswipe tickled it gently, purring. The servo, while it should have clenched, didn't. It was still, and that frightened the twins. Strongarm sensed their fear and she wanted to see what was wrong.

The femme slipped out, the same size as her sister, but stiller and colder. She blinked soft blue optics open and blinked at her sire. Her armor was red and streaked with blue and silver. She was pretty, very pretty. Optimus reached across and petted her cheek with a digit, and her optics brightened upon his touch.

"She is weak, but she will live. She is a pretty femme, and I know you are all proud."

No one answered. They were caught up with the femmes. The yellow one giggled and squealed, and the red one purred quietly.

Strongarm moved closer, touching the yellow one's helm. "Sunshine and Scarlett."

Sunstreaker smiled and looked at his brother, leaning against his side. "You made pretty kids. They are very pretty, and I will have fun teaching them how to polish their armor."

"Aye," Sideswipe grumbled, shaking his helm. Optimus got up and walked out, looking back at them. Bumblebee padded after him and he blinked softly up at the Prime.

"You're leaving?"

"Indeed, and I suggest you do as well. The sparklings need to imprint on their sire and creator." Optimus shut the door softly behind Bumblebee. "Protect them."

"I will," Bumblebee promised. "And I'll see you around?"

"Perhaps," the Prime laughed and he touched his former warrior's helm before he walked away.


End file.
